There is a vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle that includes two types of brake devices, i.e., a friction brake device and a regenerative brake device. The friction brake device presses a brake shoe or a brake pad against a brake drum or a brake disk, which rotates together with a wheel, to convert kinetic energy caused by rotation of the wheel into thermal energy generated by friction thereof, thereby generating a braking force. The regenerative brake device causes an electric motor, which is usually used as a drive source, to operate as a generator. The regenerative brake device thus converts kinetic energy caused by rotation of the wheel into electric energy and collects the energy, thereby generating a braking force.
As a control system applied to a vehicle, there is known a brake override system as described in Patent Document 1, for example. According to the brake override system described in this document, when an accelerating operation (accelerator pedal is depressed) and a braking operation (brake pedal is depressed) are being simultaneously conducted, the throttle valve is narrowed down to lower the engine output, so that a higher priority is given to braking of the vehicle based on the braking operation than to acceleration of the vehicle based on the accelerating operation.